The present invention relates to a bow sight and, more particularly, to a bow sight which automatically determines the proper elevation of the bow when shooting from an elevated position and is also capable of being used when shooting from the level ground position.
Bow sights are well known for aiding in calculating the proper trajectory for an arrow when being shot by an archer. One example of a bow sight that aids in calculating the range for an archer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,701. The device illustrated in this patent is alleged to automatically determine the proper elevation of the bow when shooting at a selected target.
Another automatic sight for an archer's bow is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,336. The device disclosed therein will enable an archer to accurately determine the degree which he has tipped the bow to secure a desired curve of trajectory. Thus, after the desired degree of tip necessary to secure the necessary elevation to reach a target has once been determined by trial and error, the archer may thereafter duplicate at will the degree of elevation and thus make more certain the accuracy of his shots.
Examples of other types of archery sights are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,501, 3,212,190, 3,925,656, and 3,058,221.